El Gato Chesire
by ReiraUchihaUsui
Summary: TRADUCCION- Naruto ha comprado un gato por Internet...pero Naruto jamas espero que ese gato fuese, ¡Un Humanoide!, un humanoide bastante molesto, ¿Lograra devolverlo?, ¿Podra Sasuke lograr gustarle a su dueño?...SasuNaru basado en el manga Love Neko... Resubida de mi antigua cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pert no a su autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

 **Comentarios:** Bien, la verdad me enamore de esta historia, y después de pensarlo mucho decidí embarcarme en la aventura de traducirlo, para las muchas fans co SasuNaru en español, la historia original es en ingles pero Tanuki-san me dio permiso de traducirla, no me queda más que prometer que me esforzare mucho para bien.

Hola bueno este fic lo estaba traduciendo y lo había dejado en pausa desde el 2010, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios soy una vaga al completo pero pasaron muchas cosas, sin embargo he retomado la escritura y mientras revisaba mis ideas de fics, y mi perfil anterior de FF me di cuenta, que realmente quería rescatar algunos de esos fics, de momento empezaré con dos, la traducción de "El Gato de Chesire" al que solo le faltan pocos capítulos para que termine de traducir (el fic está completo); el segundo es "La paz de tus ojos" curioso es que aunque soy SN ambos fics son SNS bueno espero que les gusten.

Les invito a leer mis demás historias, "Pajaró Negro", "La paz de tus ojos", y uno de los one shot que salvé "Un beso"., buenos sigamos con ellos, les dejo aquí el primer capítulo.

 **El Gato de Chesire**

 **Capitulo I .-**

Uzumaki Naruto es una persona que ha vivido solo toda su vida.

Al ser huérfano, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo ya que nunca le habían adoptado, durante todos sus años escolares no hizo muchos amigos, hasta que, finalme conocer a un grupo selecto de personas, aquellas que lograron ver al verdadero Naruto y a quienes él considera sus verdaderos amigos.

Vivía solo, y trabajó durante muchos años para ganar dinero, logrando juntar una buena cantidad mediante sus ahorros.

A pesar de ser atractivo, tenía el cabello rubio y unos impresionantes ojos azules, un cuerpo delgado por el que las mujeres –y hombres también – matarían, era realmente hermoso, y a pesar de todo ello estaba solo, no vivía, ni había vivido con nadie, y hasta la fecha jamás se había enamorado.

Por ello al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta, el sabia de que se trataba, se sabía solo, por ello había decidido comprar una mascota, un gato para ser exactos. Había utilizado parte de sus ahorros para ello, así que buscando por la Internet se había topado con una rara especie llamada "Uchiha", estaba encantado de haber pedido unA mascota tan exótica.

Naruto abrió la puerta para revelar ante sí, a un hombre alto, su cabello era plateado, llevaba un portapapeles bajo el brazo, sus ojos parecían brillar felizmente mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Usted debe ser Uzumaki-san?- dijo leyendo el nombre en uno de los papeles que llevaba - Soy Hatake Kakashi- se presentó.

\- No puedo creerlo - gritó Naruto alzando el puño al aire -¿Dónde está mi gato?-

-Aquí- Dijo Kakashi, empujando su portapapeles hacia Naruto -Firme aquí, aquí, aquí, y aquí - dijo señalando varios espacios en blanco, Naruto cogió la pluma garabateando su nombre en el papel.

-Gracias, Uzumaki-san- dijo el hombre de cabellos plata -Disfrute de Sasuke-

El hombre se hizo a un lado al tiempo en que curvaba sus ojos en una sonrisa. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormemente, al momento en que el hombre se movió pudo notar que de pie, detrás de él estaba otro hombre.

Pero al mismo tiempo, no era un hombre.

Tenía el cabello negro, caía lacio al frente y con forma de pinchos en la parte posterior, del mismo color eran sus orejas de gato, las cuales se hallaban en el lugar ir los oídos habitualmente, su cuerpo firme y musculoso estaba recargado de forma casual en la puerta, una larga cola negra se enrollaba de manera elegante alrededor de su cintura. Los ojos negros miraban lentamente a Naruto, resiguiendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, aquellos ojos se habían llenado de emociones profundas, emociones demasiado humanas.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - grito Naruto - ¿¡Que es esto!? -

\- Este es Sasuke- dijo Kakashi -¡Disfrútalo!-

Diciendo esto, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, Naruto reacciono después que el hombre se hubiese ido.

\- ¡Hey!- gritó mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo -Yo no ordene esto-

\- Hn Dobe - Naruto paró al escuchar la aterciopelada voz, fijando sus furiosos ojos en el azabache -¿Qué dijiste?- gritó, Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared con una perezosa sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te llame DOBE, D-O-B-E - dijo arrastrando las palabras, la cara de Naruto se puso roja a causa de la rabia, mientras el humanoide le dirigía una mirada de suficiencia.

\- No me llames así, Teme - Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de ponerse a deambular por el departamento del rubio, miró a su alrededor había un sofá naranja, una mesa redonda, y unas estanterías a las que no les encontraba forma.

La televisión era bastante grande, así como la colección de DvD'S, era obvio que Naruto contaba con una gran colección.

\- ¿Dónde diablos vas? - preguntó al verle rondar por su casa.

Sasuke se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás provocando que el corazón de Naruto diese un bote ante su sonrisa.

\- Mi hogar es bello - respondió simplemente.

Naruto parpadeó ante la respuesta, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-No es tu casa, cabron- dijo caminando hacia Sasuke - Yo no te quiero -

Naruto parecía haber tocado una fibra sensible, Sasuke se volvió hacia él mirándolo con sus ojos negros antes de desaparecer.

 _Rápido,_ un segundo miraba a Sasuke y al siguiente ya estaba empotrado contra la pared, con Sasuke sobre él, mirándole desde su altura la cual era superior a la de Naruto.

\- Es mi casa - le susurro Sasuke - Tu eres mi dueño, yo te pertenezco -

\- Tú no eres mío - gritó Naruto, tratando de empujarlo - Vo-Voy a devolverte -

\- Soy lo suficientemente bueno - gruñó Sasuke - ¡Pruébame! -

Naruto renunció a empujar al chico, era obviamente más fuerte que el, recargo su espalda en la pared.

\- No es justo - gimió Naruto - Tú no eres la mascota que yo quería - Sasuke se apartó, liberando a Naruto y mirándole con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó mirándole a la cara, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro - Tú sabes, de una mascota -

\- Yo quería una mascota que me esperara, mientras regreso del trabajo - gimió Naruto - Una que se sentara en mi regazo, y durmiera mientras yo le acaricio el pelo - Sasuke resopló, mientras Naruto soñaba despierto, Naruto volvió a la realidad al escucharle, mirando a los ojos negros.

\- Mira cabron - le espeto - No vas a quedarte aqui -

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron a medida que avanzaba, y cogía la mano de Naruto.

\- ¿Eh? - parpadeo Naruto mirando sus manos entrelazadas - ¿Qué…? -

Sasuke arrastró a Naruto hacia el sofá naranja, que se hallaba en la sencilla sala, lanzo a Naruto hacia el sofá, y se dejó caer junto a él., mientras Naruto se quejaba por el trato rudo, Sasuke se extendió a su lado acomodando su cabeza y hombros sobre las piernas del rubio.

\- No - murmuró al ver que intentaba apartarle - Acaricia mi pelo - Naruto miro al moreno antes de negar con la cabeza lentamente.

\- ¡Estás loco! - le espetó, Sasuke tomo su mano y la puso sobre su cabeza haciéndole tocar su suave pelo, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

Naruto aun vacilante, acarició el pelo de Sasuke sintiendo las suaves hebras bajo sus dedos, Sasuke suspiró de nuevo antes de que un suave ronroneo inundara la inequívoco de su satisfacción. Naruto le acarició el cabello un poco más, deleitándose con el suave ronroneo que había en la sala, sin que Naruto lo notara Sasuke se quedó dormido.

Naruto observó al gato un poco más, antes de aventarlo hacia al piso.

\- _¿Qué diablos pasó?_ -se pregunto el bruno.

\- Gato Estúpido - gruñó Naruto, mientras revolvía con una cuchara el sofrito que estaba preparando - Llega a mi casa, me molesta, se duerme encima de mi -

Naruto ignoró el gruñido que vino detrás de él, al tiempo en que ponía salsa en la cacerola.

Sasuke estaba enfadado desde que Naruto tan amablemente le había aventado al suelo a fin de despertarlo.

Naruto se sirvió comida en un plato, después se sentó en la pequeña mesa, Naruto no ignoraba que Sasuke se hallaba criticando la cocina al observar.

Era consciente que no era gran cosa, eso era evidente., los muebles eran gris claro y los gabinetes de madera, pero era bonito acogedor y confiable.

A Naruto no le gustaba hacer alarde de que tenía bastante dinero, el suficiente para comprar a Sasuke.

Hablando de Sasuke…

\- ¡Eh Imbécil! - gruñó - ¿Dónde está mi comida? -

Naruto tragó un bocado al tiempo que alzaba una ceja, Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre la mesa entornando sus ojos hacia Naruto. Sasuke mantenía una actitud arrogante, sus ojos oscuros eran enmarcados por su flequillo.

\- Fuera, no molestes - murmuro Naruto con la boca llena - He comprado comida para gatos, sin embargo dudo que tú la quieras -

\- ¿Me veo como alguien que quiera comida para gatos? - gruño Sasuke - Dame un poco de la tuya -

\- No - dijo Naruto, sosteniendo su plato contra el pecho - Consigue tu propia comida -

\- Bien -

Sasuke se levantó, sus ojos brillaban malévolamente, cruzó con una gracia increíble hasta llegar junto a Naruto, su mano serpentear hasta llegar a la barbilla del rubio.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - exigió saber Naruto -Sasu… -

Sasuke inclinó su rostro hasta que su aliento chocó en la cara de Naruto.

\- Pues bien voy a obtenerla de tu boca -

Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los de Naruto, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran enormemente al tiempo en que dejaba caer el cuenco a la mesa, sin percatarse de cómo se derramaba la comida. Sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad, cuando Sasuke le obligó a separar sus labios con su lengua, Naruto apoyó su mano sin darse cuenta cuando Sasuke tomo los alimentos que había en su boca, y los llevó a la propia.

La mente de Naruto regreso a la realidad, empujando al gato lejos de sí.

\- ¡Fuera! - le gritó - ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!? -

\- Por que tenía hambre - dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, degustando la comida.

\- Eso no te da derecho a darme un beso - gritó Naruto, haciendo la silla hacia atrás levantándose en el proceso.

\- Era la mejor opción - dijo Sasuke avanzando hacia el aterrorizado hombre - Ya que no pensabas cocinar para mí -

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia Naruto capturando sus labios de nuevo, Naruto chilló con ganas de empujar al maldito gato pero este le abrazo, envolviendo la cintura de Naruto. El cuerpo de Naruto gravito hacia el de Sasuke, hasta que estuvo pegado al del gato.

\- Ngh ... ¡NO!- Dijo Naruto, separando su cabeza de la contraria - ¡No! -

Naruto se alejó del gato, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y aterrorizado, Sasuke sonrió pasando su lengua por sus labios, intentando capturar los contrarios de nuevo, Naruto gritó empujando a Sasuke lejos, para salir de la habitación.

\- Ahhh - grito - Gato Pervertido -

Sasuke rodó los ojos, y se sentó en la mesa, recogió el tazón de comida y los palillos comenzando a comer el sofrito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Su dueño sabía tan bien.

\- Está bien Sasuke - pronunció Naruto en voz lenta como si hablara con un crío de cinco años - Puedes dormir en el sofá -

Sasuke arqueo una ceja mientras le miraba, Naruto llevaba una camisa holgado en color naranja y un pantalón negro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar en deslizar la ropa hasta que aquel cuerpo quedará expuesto e indefenso ante él.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunto Sasuke, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. El aun estaba vestido completamente.

\- Tengo una cama para mi gato - gruñó señalando la canasta que estaba en un rincón - Pero tú, eres demasiado grande para caber ahí -

\- No voy a dormir en el sofá - Dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras, él era un Uchiha, y los Uchihas nunca dormían en los sofás - De ninguna manera -

\- Tienes que hacerlo - dijo Naruto pataleando en suelo - Tendrás que hacerlo hasta que te devuelva -

Sasuke simplemente tiró de su polera ignorando el grito de Naruto, seguido de sus pantalones los cuales lanzó hacia el suelo haciéndolos bola les pateo, quedando en bóxer.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - chillo Naruto - Vístete -

\- No -

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto en dos zancadas, tomándolo en sus brazos. Naruto seguía gritando, luchando por liberarse de sus brazos, Sasuke lo soltó en la cama para dejarse caer a su lado. Naruto luchaba por salir de la cama, pero Sasuke lo abrazo enredando sus piernas, y cola alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto.

\- Suéltame - grito - ¡Bastardo! ¡Fuera! -

\- Duérmete - ordenó Sasuke, Naruto se mantenía luchando contra el agarre en el que lo mantenían los brazos de Sasuke, el bruno suspiró antes de plantar un beso Naruto, este se congeló - Durmamos -

Un suave ronroneo salió de Sasuke, inundando toda la habitación haciendo que Naruto sintiera las vibraciones que salían del pecho de Sasuke, Naruto no pudo evitar relajarse, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, soltó un resoplido, Sasuke era bastante cómodo.

Sasuke sonrió al darse cuenta que Naruto se había dormido, El rubio era adorable su mano descansaba en el pecho del azabache, de su boca abierta salían sordos llenaban la habitación.

Sasuke mantuvo su ronroneo completamente satisfecho con el magnífico dueño que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Sasuke dejó un suave beso en la cabeza de su dobe antes de cerrar sus ojos, jamás había esperado que le tocase un dueño tan perfecto.

Y Naruto estaba condenado, porque él no lo iba a devolver.

Woaaa la verdad, es que no es tan fácil traducir, tiene su ciencia XD.

En fin espero que les guste la historia, yo adoro a este Sasuke tan pervertido, sé que es un salido, pero tiene una razón para ser así, ya lo verán más adelante.

En fin espero les agrade, espero poder actualizar rápido, el fic está terminado –son 12 capítulos, más un epilogo- todo depende de mi tiempo, y claro como avance actualizaciones –soy consciente que debo Herencia de Sangre, Una pareja para Sasuke, y los vicios- pero ya me estoy poniendo las pilas.

En fin, ¿Les gusto?, coméntenlo.

s/5587980/1/El-Gato-Chesire 4/4


	2. Chapter 2 Herida

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mí, sino a autora Tanuki-Mara, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

El Gato Chesire Capitulo II – Herida

— Ok, Kakashi mira — gruño Naruto resistiendo la tentación de agregar — si es que ese es tu nombre — Lo que estoy diciendo es que Sasuke, no es lo que ordene. ¡Pedí un gato! —

— _¿No es Sasuke un gato?_ — La voz de Kakashi se escuchaba asquerosamente alegre por el teléfono.

― Bueno supongo que — gimió Naruto — Me refiero a un gato-gato, un felino, no un medio humano anormal ―

— _¿Usted ordeno la raza Uchiha, verdad?_ — pregunto Kakashi, al fondo se escuchó el sonido de papeles crujiendo. Naruto arrastro los pies por el sofá.

— Si — estuvo de acuerdo Naruto — Se llamaba raza "Uchiha" o algo así.

— _Eso es lo que Sasuke es_ — respondió con la voz alegre…- _Sasuke es de la raza Uchiha_ -

― ¡Pero él no es un gato!-…grito Naruto poniéndose de pie — Él es un pervertido que quiere violarme.

— _Oh, pero eso es fácil de solucionar_ — menciono Kakashi por el teléfono.

— ¿De verdad? — los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron. Sostuvo el teléfono con las dos manos. — ¿Cómo?—

— _Teniendo sexo con él._

— ¿QUE? — casi se le cae el teléfono de las manos ante la sugerencia del hombre, alcanzo a sostenerlo en el último minuto. Fijo la mirada en el tratando de tranquilizarse. — Es un anormal — grito — ¿Qué te pasa?

— _No es una bestia_ — regaño Kakashi — _Es para lo que Sasuke fue hecho, para el sexo._

—Ahhh — Naruto se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de café — Noooo.

Una mano arrebato el teléfono de la mano de Naruto. El rubio levanto la vista para ver a Sasuke, quien se llevó el auricular a la oreja mientras le miraba fijamente — No me devolverá dijo Sasuke al teléfono — No volverá a llamar — Sasuke colgó el teléfono, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá.

― ¡No hagas eso! — Grito Naruto mientras se ponía de pie — Gato Malo.

Sasuke agarro a Naruto de la camisa, lo giro y lo pego contra la pared. Naruto gimió producto del golpe, y los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en su trasero — Yo soy tu mascota — gruño. — Me compraste, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

―No, yo no — grito Naruto — No.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido antes de lanzar a Naruto al suelo. Antes que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre el sosteniendo sus muñecas. Naruto grito tratando de empujarlo. Sasuke sonrió al ver que Naruto se ocupaba de las manos ― Te olvidas Naruto ― ronroneo ― Que yo tengo algo más.

Naruto abrió los ojos, al ver la cola de Sasuke alzarse detrás de él.

― ¿Qué? ― quiso preguntar pero sus ojos se abrieron aún más, al ver la cola de Sasuke avanzar hacia el ― ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer con eso?

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, sus manos mantenían el férreo agarre sobre las de Naruto, su cola avanzo hasta llegara a la pretina de los pantalones de Naruto.

―Hoy te voy a mostrar lo que puedo hacer con mi cola.

― ¿QUE? ―Naruto trato de luchar cuando la cola de Sasuke se deslizo dentro de sus pantalones ― ¡Sácala! ― exigió, mas Sasuke no le hizo caso, apoyándose en Naruto deslizo su hasta camisa hasta el cuello de este, su cola se enrollo alrededor del miembro de Naruto, y comenzó a masajearlo sonriendo ante los pequeños gemidos que el rubio comenzó a emitir.

―No ― gimió Naruto ― No puedes…no ahhhh.

La cola de Sasuke masajeo con más vehemencia para llevar al rubio al clímax, Naruto se retorcía salvajemente. Sasuke seguía lamiendo el cuello de Naruto, disfrutando de la piel. Sabia tan rico, de todos los sabores que Sasuke había probado, era el mejor, se hacía más, y más adicto.

La cola alrededor de su pene, enviaba a Naruto una espiral de placer. A penas notaba la lengua sobre su cuello, y sus manos ya no trataban de empujar a Sasuke fuera de sí. En cambio se aferraba a su cuello como si la vida se le fuese en ello., se acercaba al final cada vez más.

Los ojos de Sasuke devoraban a Naruto mientras este se arqueaba. El rubio lanzo un gran suspiro completamente tembloroso debido al orgasmo que se avecinaba con éxito. Un grito bajo salió de Naruto al venirse, cubriendo sus pantalones y la cola de Sasuke.

Naruto jadeaba, y observo a Sasuke a través de sus nublados ojos. Sasuke le sonrió, y saco la cola de los pantalones de Naruto. Llevo su lengua hacia la delgada boca, intentando capturarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo Naruto le aparto de si con un fuerte grito, para después correr a encerrarse en su habitación. Sasuke se rio, mientras limpiaba su cola, sus ojos mantenían fijos en el pasillo por el que segundos atrás el rubio había corrido.

Sasuke estaba decidido a quedarse con él.

 **N** aruto miro a los ojos negros que lo miraban confundidos. Entrecerró sus ojos, su nariz casi chocaba con la contraria.

―Naruto, ¿Qué coño estás haciendo amigo?

Ante el sonido de la voz de su dueño, Akamaru salió corriendo en dirección hacia este, alejándose de Naruto. El rubio frunció el ceño, recostándose en el sofá. Naruto cambio la su mirada del enorme perro, hacia el dueño de este. –Hey kiba ― gimió, al chico castaño ― ¿Cómo es que tienes una mascota normal?

Kiba entrecerró sus oscuros ojos, sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente al rubio. Akamaru se abalanzo hacia su dueño, acurrucándose junto a él, en el enorme sofá ― Porque, idiota ― explico Kiba ― Yo no ordene un animal de "raza" por internet.

Naruto frunció el ceño, mientras reclinaba su espalda contra el sofá de su vecino. Kiba vivía en el departamento junto al suyo, eran buenos amigos. Su gran perro Akamaru, era tranquilo, y estaba bien entrenado, por lo que le permitían quedarse. De todos modos, Kiba no pensaba deshacerse de él.

―Mi estúpido gato me molesta ― gruño Naruto ―Es un pervertido.

La puerta del apartamento de Kiba se abrió de manera intempestiva, el gato antes mencionado entro por ella, inspeccionando el lugar con sus ojos entrecerrados hasta que estos cayeron sobre Naruto ―Muy bien dobe ― gruño ―Has pasado más de una hora en este lugar.

De pronto Sasuke se congelo, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más, mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el otro sofá. Desde su lugar, junto a Kiba, Akamaru gruño, mostrándole sus colmillos al gato. Los dos se habían encerrado en un duelo de miradas, hasta que los dueños se percataron de lo que sucedía.

―Oh Mierda ― Mientras aquella idea pasaba por ambas mentes humanas, Akamaru gruño lanzándose contra el gato, este a penas y tuvo tiempo de protegerse la cara con uno de sus brazos. Ambos animales cayeron al suelo, con Akamaru sobre Sasuke, hundiendo sus dientes en el pálido brazo del gato.

Naruto dejó escapar un grito, abalanzándose hacia a Akamaru, y alejando al perro lejos de Sasuke. Kiba cogió al perro del cuello, tirando fuertemente de él. Akamaru obedeció a su dueño y se alejó de Sasuke, gruñendo.

Naruto llego hacia Sasuke en segundos. Abrazándolo contra su pecho, sosteniendo su brazo con cuidado, mientras le gritaba a Kiba que pidiera una ambulancia.

― ¿Una ambulancia o veterinario? ― pregunto Kiba, con una leve risita. La cabeza de Naruto giro hacia él, lanzándole una fría mirada.

― ¡No es gracioso! ― grito ― Haz algo ― Naruto regreso su atención a Sasuke, con cuidado envolvió la herida con un pedazo de tela. En cuanto la herida estuvo cubierta, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, sin darse cuenta que estaba arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas del gato.

―Dobe ― dijo Sasuke suavemente ― No es tan malo.

Naruto apretó en un puño la camisa de Sasuke, atrayéndolo más hacia si ― No me jodas, no mueras ― dijo entre dientes ― ¡Joder! ¿Vas a morir?

Sasuke envolvió torpemente con su brazo lesionado el cuerpo de Naruto, abrazándolo y acercándolo aún más a él. Naruto apretó su cuerpo contra el de Sasuke, buscando consuelo en la oscuridad y el calor del otro.

Sasuke miro sobre la brillante mata de pelo rubio a Kiba, este rodo los ojos y cogió el teléfono más cercano ― Llamare a mi hermana ― murmuro ― Ella es veterinaria ― Sasuke le asesino con los ojos, y tiro a Naruto aún más cerca de sí. Kiba hizo caso omiso de la mirada ― Tío tienes partes de gato ― dijo mientras tecleaba los números ― Y Akamaru es un perro, tiene que verte un veterinario.

Kiba salió de la habitación llevándose el teléfono al oído. Sasuke con paciencia mecía a Naruto, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, regalándole suaves caricias, ignorando el dolor en la herida. Un Veterinario., de haber sido hombre le habrían llevado con un médico. De ser un humano, el estúpido perro no lo hubiese atacado. Demonios, ¿Si hubiese sido humano Naruto le habría aceptado?, probablemente, en lugar de asustarse ante cada uno de sus contactos.

Sasuke aumento su abrazo a un tembloroso Naruto, ignorando su canto ― No te mueras, no te mueras, no te mueras.

 **D** ecir que Sasuke se fascino con Inuzuka Hana era un eufemismo. Sus orejas se crisparon, escondió la cola y le mostro los dientes. Había tomado por sorpresa a Sasuke, tomando su brazo herido, el grito de dolor atrajo la atención de Naruto, en un segundo ya estaba entre los brazos de Sasuke, quien luchaba contra Hana, chillando para que tuviese cuidado atender su herida.

Sasuke gruño, envolviendo a Naruto entre sus brazos, el rubio no lucho en cambio puso sus brazos alrededor del gato.

El gato mantenía su brazo alejado de la veterinaria ― Va que trabajar con él aquí ― sentencio, no pensaba soltar a Naruto, Hana asintió dejando su equipo de trabajo en el piso.

Hana era buena en su trabajo, limpio y desinfecto la herida de manera rápida y eficaz, puso el vendaje de forma limpia. Dejo a Naruto un número para que le llamara en caso de que la herida se infectara, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera. Todo el tiempo que la veterinaria estuvo trabajando, Naruto se había mantenido aferrado al pecho de Sasuke, murmurando.

Al término de su trabajo, Hana cruzo la sala hasta llegar al lugar donde Akamaru se hallaba enfurruñado, se inclinó lo suficiente para tener su rostro a la vista del canino, y una vez obteniendo la atención de este le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz ― Perrito malo ― regaño, Akamaru gimió lastimero y bajo sus orejas para cubrir sus ojos ― No vuelvas a ataca Sasuke.

Akamaru se escabullo de la habitación una vez que Hana salió. Cuando su hermana se hubiese ido, Kiba se acercó a Naruto e inclinándose poso una mano en la espalda del rubio ― Naruto ― murmuro ― Esta bien.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Sasuke, alejando a Naruto lejos del toque de Kiba. Este arqueo una ceja retrocediendo ligeramente ― Whoaaa ― se rio entre dientes ― Sí que eres celoso.

Sasuke ignoro al hombre perro, y apretó a Naruto disfrutando de este tiempo con su dueño. El rubio había estado en calidad de peluche todo este tiempo. Sasuke tenía su cola e alrededor de la cintura de Naruto en conjunto con sus brazos, su nariz se hundía en las hebras doradas, al tiempo en que inhalaba profundamente su esencia.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba bien. Estaba fuera de peligro, nada malo le iba a pasar. Había estado tan asustado. Sasuke había estado herido y su cuerpo había reaccionado por instinto, quería asegurarse que estaba bien, de que todavía estaba allí. Así que había tenido que…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de sobremanera al darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, con su cola alrededor de su cintura…

― Ahhhh, Gato pervertido ― grito.

 **S** asuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en su rostro, al tiempo en que se sentaba en la silla, mirando como Naruto corría de un lado a otro por la cocina mientras le preparaba la comida. Después del ataque, su dueño estaba siendo muy amable, le cuidaba y era complaciente con él.

Naruto dejo el plato frente a Sasuke, sonriéndole alegremente. Quería que el gato estuviese feliz. Se había percatado que cuando Sasuke estaba triste, intentaba violarlo. Así que un Sasuke feliz, era un Sasuke bueno.

Sasuke levanto la ceja mirando la comida, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Naruto ― Estoy herido ― dijo arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa ―Así que, tienes que alimentarme.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos brevemente, antes de suspirar y sentarse junto al gato. Cogió los palillos con la mano, tomo un pedazo de sushi del plato y lo llevo hacia los labios del felino presionando levemente. Sasuke sonrió, saco su lengua y lamio la comida antes de abrir la boca. Naruto llevo el pedazo de sushi al interior de la boca del felino, asintiendo con satisfacción cuando el gato obedientemente mordió el sushi. Estaba por retirar su mano, pero la pálida mano de Sasuke se movió más rápido que una flecha y tomo su mano, para atraerla hacia su cara y lamer un grano de arroz que se había quedado perdido en la mano del rubio.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― pregunto con recelo, mientras Sasuke seguía lamiendo su mano ― ¿Sasuke?

― Los gatos lamen a sus dueños todo el tiempo ― dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

― Ya basta ― ordeno, Sasuke lamio su mano una última vez antes de obedecer.

Naruto levanto una nueva pieza de alimento, y Sasuke abrió la boca enseguida. Naruto le dio de comer al gato con rapidez, mojando el sushi en salsa de soja o wasabi, conforme lo solicitado ― Creo que tendrás que quedarte por un tiempo ― murmuro Naruto, olvidando su plan de –mantener feliz a Sasuke. ― No puedo devolverte ahora que estas herido.

― Tú no me devolverás, en absoluto ― gruño Sasuke mirando al rubio.

― Obviamente estas delirando por la enfermedad ― murmuro Naruto bajando los palillos ― Después hablaremos de esto ― dijo Naruto, levantándose para salir de la cocina. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras veía salir a Naruto. Definitivamente no había forma en que Naruto lo devolviera.

Como de costumbre Sasuke se negó esa noche a dormir en el sofá, el orgullo de Naruto le impedía a si mismo dormir en el sofá, su mascota no iba a echarlo de su cama. Naruto trato de poner límites estrictos todas las noches, durante la semana que Sasuke había estado con él, consistían en "burbujas de espacio personal", y guardarse sus opiniones respecto a ronquidos, pero Sasuke siempre rompía la mayoría de las normas, afortunadamente siempre terminaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Naruto, enrollando su cola alrededor del rubio y atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Naruto siempre terminaba en los brazos de Sasuke, haciendo puchero, y al final terminaba relajándose ante el cálido abrazo. Él nunca lo reconocería, pero aquello no era tan malo, Sasuke siempre se ponía sentimental cuando Naruto regresaba de trabajar. Era evidente, ya que se le "perdía" durante todo el día, decir que a Naruto no le gustaba que alguien le esperara en casa, que lo extrañara, sería una completa mentira.

 **E** sa noche, Naruto se hallaba acurrucado en el pecho de Sasuke, mientras leía un libro. Sasuke feliz, ronroneaba en su oído. Era muy agradable, esa noche Sasuke no estaba siendo demasiado pervertido, además que mantenía sus manos y su cola en sí mismo. El único afecto que le daba, era el abrazo en el que lo mantenía y la mano que acaricia suavemente su cabello.

Naruto bostezo y parpadeo como un búho. Se estaba cansando. La mano en su pelo desapareció, para aparecer en su libro ― ¿Eh? ― Naruto miro a Sasuke, quien estaba marcando la página en la que iba con su separador decorado con ranas ― ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke coloco el libro en la mesita de noche, y después le sonrió a Naruto ― Es hora de dormir ― murmuro mientras con un clic, apagaba la luz. Mientras Naruto trataba de adaptarse a la repentina oscuridad, Sasuke se deslizo hacia abajo en la cama. Sus ojos estaban perfectamente adaptados a estar sin luz, por lo tanto se acomodó cuidadosamente, hasta que quedo prácticamente echado sobre él.

― hmmmm ― Naruto ignoro la posición, se hallaba torpemente cómodo y relajado sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Permitiéndose un breve momento de debilidad, se acurruco contra el calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario. Miro hacia arriba, tratando de penetra la oscuridad, pero no podía.

Aprovechando la ceguera de Naruto, Sasuke se inclinó hasta posar sus labios sobre los del rubio depositando un suave beso. Había sido bueno durante toda la noche, manteniendo sus manos sobre sí mismo, cuando lo único que quería era violar a su dueño hasta el amanecer, porque lo que había decidido que merecía ese momento de dulzura.

Naruto gruño ligeramente, y Sasuke se alejó. El rubio dejo caer su cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke, completamente ruborizado ― Deja eso ― murmuro ― Gatito malo.

Sasuke hizo caso omiso de lo dicho por su dueño, apretando el agarre que tenían sus brazos y cola alrededor de Naruto. Sasuke pensó que era curioso que el cuerpo de Naruto perfectamente en sus brazos ― Buenas noches Naruto ― suspiro Sasuke, y cerró los ojos perdiéndose la sonrisa que oscilaba en la cara de Naruto.

― Buenas noches ― susurro Naruto a cambio. A él le gustaba tener a alguien a quien decirle "Buenas noches", tanto como le gustaba tener a alguien que le dijese, "Buenos días", "Bienvenido a casa".

Aunque él no lo admitía, a Naruto le gustaba Sasuke.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Hola, bueno debo decir que no esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero sus reviews me emocionarón tanto que, ala, aquí me tienen traduciendo el segundo capítulo. Me alegra que les gustara, la historia es muy buena, y la verdad es que me estoy esforzando en verdad traducir no es fácil, pero ahí la llevo.

Ah que con el Sasuke tan pervertido, me alegra que les gustara, aunque debo decir que Naruto no se resiste mucho que digamos XD, ya que lo admita le gusta Sasuke. En fin me alegra que no le pasara nada malo, y no pasara de una mordida, mendigo Akamaru, me estropea al gato. Aunque ya vimos la utilidad de la cola de Sasuke XD.

Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo ya que… no mejor no adelanto, aunque espero traerlo pronto, en la semana si me es posible, pero antes debo actualizar Herencia de sangre, o menos tratar que mi beta tenga los capítulos para corregirlos.

Saludos…y sigan dejando reviews, que si me emociono…actualizo más rápido…

Agradecimientos a… **bitch,** **UsuRaKantochi,** **axelia** **uchiha,** **Kuroko** **du** **Lincourt,** **naruchan147,** **Natsuhi-chan,** **ginna,** **cari-kun,** **ame** **no** **itami,** **luna,** **megu-chan,** **nya-chan,** **coptesita** **sasunaru** … a las que tienen cuenta les pude responder su review personalmente, y aquellas que no, lo lamento pero al no tener un e-mail. O algo no pude hacerlo, aun así sepa agradezco su review, y las palabras me han animado a continuar más rápido, ahora si…adiós.

Nota 2: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, no se emocionen que valla tan rápido pero ya que estoy en racha aprovecho.


	3. Chapter 3 Orochimaru

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi XD), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mí, sino a autora TanukiRaccoon, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

 **Comentarios:** Hola bueno si regrese pronto, no pude evitarlo…si el capítulo pasado les gusto…esperen a ver este, les fascinara, que digo les súper excitara XD…sin más preámbulos vallamos pues…

El Gato Chesire Capitulo III –

Naruto se froto los ojos soñolientos, chocando con el sofá en el que había dormido la siesta. Cada vez que Sasuke ronroneaba a su alrededor, siempre terminaba calmándose, le era fácil conciliar el sueño. Había caído de nuevo ― Maldito Gato.

Naruto abrió la puerta dispuesto a gruñirle a quien había osado a despertarle. Para su sorpresa Kakashi se encontraba en su puerta, esta vez su expresión era una tumba. El hombre generalmente alegre se había ido, en su lugar se hallaba un serio hombre de negocios.

―Kakashi ― La voz de Naruto se mostró cauta ― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

― Bueno, tú me pediste que viniera ― dijo barajeando algunos papeles ― Tenemos un nuevo propietario para Sasuke, según lo solicitaste, está aquí listo y ansioso para recoger a su gato.

― Un-Nuevo propietario ― susurro Naruto ― ¿Qué?

Kakashi se hizo a un lado, revelando a un hombre pálido cuyos ojos parecían brillar como el oro. Su pelo negro y largo enmarcaba su rostro albino, en sus labios había un rictus condescendiente.

― Naruto este es Orochimaru ― presento Kakashi ― ¡Sasuke! ― el gato había llegado allí de inmediato. Entrecerró los ojos al ver a Kakashi y a Orohimaru, antes de pasar su cola alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

― ¿Qué? ― exigió, Kakashi choco sus ojos con los suyos ― Sasuke, cumple con Orochimaru el será tu nuevo dueño.

― NO ― fue la palabra que salió de inmediato de la boca de Sasuke. Se acercó a Naruto y su cola comenzó a serpentear de manera elegante.

― No tienes elección ― continuo Kakashi ― La elección es de Naruto.

Naruto miro la ira en los ojos de Sasuke. Los orbes negros crujían con odio, traspasando a Orochimaru ― No ― la palabra fue un suave susurro en la boca de Naruto, el cual nadie escucho.

― Solo firma aquí ― dijo Kakashi, sosteniendo un portapapeles ―aquí, y aquí.

Naruto se quedó viendo la hoja con los ojos muy abiertos, ahí señalaba que solo tenía que firmar y Sasuke se iría. El gato pervertido que quería violarlo, que insistía en compartir una cama con él, que le besaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad con sus suaves labios, suaves labios.

― NO ― el portapapeles cayó al ser abofeteado por Naruto, retrocediendo ligeramente ― No, no, no.

Sasuke estaba rígido entorno a él, completamente inmóvil. La forma de mirar a Naruto, fue evidente incluso para Kakashi.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Kakashi, mientras se inclinaba para recoger el portapapeles ― Bueno entonces ― se rio entre dientes ― Bien.

― Espera ― Orochimaru, el hombre desconocido susurro ― Sus ojos estaban lívidos mientras miraba hacia abajo a Naruto, sus uñas se enterraban en la palma de su mano ― Eso no está bien ― gruño el hombre. Kakashi se giró hacia él con un encogimiento de hombros.

― No podemos hacer nada― respondió Kakashi ― Naruto es propietario legal de Sasuke.

― Esto no ha terminado ― mascullo entre dientes el hombre, antes de girar sobre sus talones. Recorrió el pasillo hasta perderse. Con una pequeña inclinación, Kakashi se despidió de ambos antes de seguirle prácticamente saltando.

Tan pronto como se fueron Naruto cerró la puerta. ¡Malditos!, Suponían que podían presentarse y quitarle a Sasuke, así sin más. ¿¡Quienes se creían que eran!?

Antes que Naruto pudiese pensar sobre cualquier otra cosa referente a Sasuke, este le golpeo contra la puerta, con sus labios firmemente unidos a los del rubio. Naruto chillo cuando Sasuke le obligo a dejar colarse a su lengua, saboreando por completo aquella dulce cavidad. Naruto trato de empujarlo y Sasuke se alejó para mirarlo a la cara.

― No ― susurro ― Piensas mantenerme aquí, no quieres que me alejen de ti, ¿¡Que mierda quieres de mí!?

Naruto se sonrojo, mirando hacia ambos lados evitando la oscura mirada. Se dejó caer contra la puerta, ignorando el cuerpo de Sasuke pegado al suyo.

― No te fijes demasiado en ello ― Sasuke ronroneo ligeramente, mientras se apoyaba para comenzar a delinear con su lengua el cuello de Naruto. Por primera vez Naruto se lo permitió, e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando ligeramente cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar su cuello. Naruto fue incapaz de evitar que Sasuke marcara su cuello, tanto como le viniera en gana.

Naruto dejo salir un gran suspiro tembloroso, cuando sus manos se encontraron el cabello azabache. Acaricio los mechones negros, al tiempo en que sus ojos se cerraban. Sasuke se abrió paso hacia abajo poco a poco, comenzó a deslizar sus manos hacia el estómago de Naruto, levantando ligeramente la camisa de la parte de abajo. Las manos de Sasuke demasiado frías en comparación de la cálida piel de Naruto, bajo ligeramente hacia los pantalones.

Una vez que había levantado la camisa del rubio lo suficientemente alto, traslado sus labios del cuello al pecho, succionando con dureza. Naruto no pudo reprimir más su gemido por mucho que lo hubiese intentado, con sus manos tirando con fuerza de las hebras azabaches. Las manos de Sasuke se mudaron de nuevo hacia el pantalón de Naruto, su dueño y no se percató de cuando la cremallera de estos fue desabrochada, ni si quiera noto cuando se deslizaron hacia abajo.

Naruto sin embargo, si se percató de cuando las manos de Sasuke pasaron directo de sus pantalones, al interior de su calzoncillo. La mano fría alrededor de su duro miembro, le provocaron jadear sonoramente. Sasuke atendía los pezones del rubio, mientras su mano se movía de manera rápida y eficaz, en movimientos practicados.

― Naa… ― Naruto miro a Sasuke, quien se hallaba entretenido en su pecho ― Sa-Sas…

El gato sonrió alrededor del pezón de Naruto, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, asegurándose de dejar un rastro de saliva con su lengua. Una vez al nivel del miembro erecto del rubio se apodero de su base, deslizando su lengua hacia la punta. La respiración de Naruto se aceleró, y su agarre sobre el cabello de Sasuke se hizo aún más notorio. Una de sus manos se deslizo hacia arriba, hasta llegar a su boca para cubrirla, mientas miraba a Sasuke con ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke le sonrió, antes de tragarse su polla de un movimiento certero.

Naruto gemía en voz alta, y aunque la mano en su boca amortiguaba un poco los sonidos, para Sasuke aquello era la cosa más dulce que jamás había escuchado. Sasuke aspiraba la sabrosa polla de su dueño, queriendo escuchar más y más, de aquellos sonidos.

Y Naruto se entregó. Gimió sobre su mano, sus ojos se habían cerrado, y un sonrojo bailaba en sus mejillas. El azabache trago aún más, saboreando el líquido pre-seminal. Otro gemido escapo de Naruto, al tiempo en que su cabeza se golpeaba contra la pared. Sasuke chupaba aún más, quería llevar a su dueño al clímax, quería probarlo por completo. Quería conocer el sabor de su esencia.

Como si esperase una señal de Naruto, este apretó su pelo de manera dolorosa. Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, y se vino en la boca ansiosa de Sasuke quien le había estado esperando. Uzumaki se permitió dejar salir un grito cuando llego al orgasmo, Sasuke abajo se tragó todo. El gato dejo escapar un gemido de gusto, antes de sacar el miembro de Naruto de su boca.

Naruto cayó al suelo, de rodillas cuando todo hubo finalizado. Todavía se hallaba jadeando cuando miro a Sasuke, quien le miraba con un aire de suficiencia. Sasuke decidido, le robó el aliento con largo y profundo beso, y sin embargo también era suave. Una vez que Naruto se convirtió en un montón de gelatina en sus brazos, Sasuke se retiró, llegando a acariciar la barba de Naruto. Con una leve sonrisa se levantó, mientras los ojos de Naruto le seguían.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, dejando tras él a su aturdido dobe. A pesar de que le había permitido hacer eso, no pensaba tentar su suerte. El dobe, básicamente estaba acorralado.

Naruto se quedó mirando el techo por encima de su cama. Sus pensamientos como de costumbre giraban en torno a Sasuke. Ese maldito gato lo confundía. El rubio no tenía idea cuándo empezó a sentir deseo por el gato, pero no podía negarlo ahora. Quería a Sasuke, pensaba mantenerlo, y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Al acordarse de su anterior encuentro con Sasuke se sonrojo. Había estado tan enojado con Kakashi, tan enojado con aquel hombre llamado Orochimaru, tan enojado con el mismo. Él se odiaba a sí mismo, por haber tratado de sacar a Sasuke de su vida durante todo este tiempo, lloriqueando sobre Kakashi.

Pero, sobre todo, Naruto estaba enojado con Sasuke. El gato se había abierto camino en el corazón de Naruto, de manera fácil. Naruto tenía la sensación de que si Sasuke se fuera de ahí, dejaría un gran vacío atrás.

 **N** aruto se incorporó bruscamente. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke? El rubio se había ido a dormir la siesta, y había dejado al gato leyendo en el sofá. Sasuke le había lanzado una mirada, que claramente decía " ¿A dónde diablos vas?", pero Naruto le había ignorado.

Naruto subió las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, antes de levantarse. En su camino Naruto termino en la cocina, pensaba decir una mentira inocente. Sobre la mesa había una nota, la clara caligrafía del gato se apreciaba en ella.

 _Dobe._

 _He ido a dar un paseo_ _,_ _re_ _g_ _reso más tarde._

 _Sasuke._

Naruto se encogió de hombros, antes de arrugar la nota y arrojarla al suelo. Sabía que Sasuke regresaría después, y lo tendría pegado a él, igual que un perro, pero a Naruto no importaba.

Cruzando la puerta, Naruto cogió las llaves y se fue cerrando la puerta tras él. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, preguntándose _¿Dónde diablos estaba Sasuke?_

 **S** asuke hacía caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que le eran dirigidas, mientras deambulaba por la larga calle. Estaba harto de estar encerrado todo el tiempo en aquel lugar, el dobe se había ido a dormir la siesta sin él. Así que había decidido ir a dar un paseo, negándose a creer que estaba enfurruñado.

Sasuke pasó por un pequeño callejón, deteniéndose al ver a un inocente gato mirándole. El animal tenía el cabello rojizo, y unos enormes ojos como rubís. Sasuke se acercó al minino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Le tendió una mano al animal, y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver como se acercaba a su mano con confianza. Sasuke se agacho a su lado acariciando su cabeza y ganándose un ronroneo.

― Bueno un gato, con un gatito.

Los vellos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke se erizaron, al igual que su cola. El gatito dejo escapar un silbido antes de girarse y huir. Sasuke se levantó y se volvió hacia el orador con la cola envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo.

Orochimaru sonrió, mientras daba un paso más hacia Sasuke. Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás, aquel hombre pálido no le gustaba ― Ven a casa conmigo, gatito ― susurro Orochimaru ― Te comprare un collar nuevo, y podremos jugar toda la noche.

El estómago de Sasuke se revolvió ante las palabras del hombre, dio otro paso hacia tras, con sus ojos clavados en los oro ― Vete a la mierda ― dijo entre dientes ― Ven junto a mí, y te daré una patada en el culo.

Los ojos dorados de Orochimaru se entrecerraron, su ceño se frunció.

― No será difícil ― advirtió Sasuke ― Voy a usar la fuerza, de ser necesario.

Paso a paso, la tensión se rompió cuando el chillido de Naruto se escuchó a la vuelta de la esquina, detrás de Sasuke, derrapando hasta llegar hasta el ― ¡Sasuke! ― grito ― ¡Que ahhh la serpiente!

Sasuke sonrió cuando los ojos de Orochimaru repararon en Naruto. Su cola se escurrió alrededor de la cintura de Naruto.

― Jodete ― dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto ― Ya tengo dueño.

― Y tú eres su mascota, pronto se va a hartar de ti, y cuando lo haga yo estaré esperando.

― No, no lo hare ― grito Naruto, no tenía idea de lo que el hombre pálido hacia ahí, pero no le gustaba nada ― No me hartare de él.

― Por favor ― siseo Orochimaru ― Es solo un instrumento, o tal vez sea él quien se aburra de ti.

Naruto no espero a escuchar más, tomo la mano de Sasuke y tiro de él fuera del callejón. Sasuke no se resistió, le permitió a Naruto arrástralo por la calle hasta su apartamento. Estaba echando humo durante todo el trayecto del ascensor, hizo caso omiso de Sasuke, el gato lanzo un fuerte ronroneo. Una vez que llegaron a su apartamento, Naruto empujo al gato adentro, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

― Te he comprado ― gruño Naruto, cuando Sasuke se volvió hacia el ― _Yo soy_ tu dueño, ¡Tu perteneces aquí, _conmigo_!

― Ya lo sé ― respondió con calma Sasuke. No iba a discutir eso, es lo que le había estado diciendo a Naruto desde que llego. Naruto empujo a Sasuke sobre el sofá, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el gato. Sus enojados ojos azules se clavaron en Sasuke.

― ¡No puedes salir! ― Grito Naruto, con un ligero tinte de angustia en su voz ― ¡No puedes!

Sasuke siempre fue un gato oportunista. Vio una oportunidad abierta, y se aprovechó de esta ― como con Akamaru ― como ahora.

Los labios de Sasuke se cerraron sobre los de Naruto, deslizando su mano hacia los cabellos dorados, tirando de la boca más suave. Naruto no protesto por primera vez, en cambio sus manos se digirieron a las hebras azabaches, tirando de ellas para poder juntar su boca aún más con la contraria. Sasuke dejo a su lengua bailar sobre el labio inferior de Naruto, soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo que se abrieran para él.

Cuando la lengua del gato se deslizo dentro de su boca, Naruto aumento el agarre sobre el cabello del azabache. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron dentro de la camisa del rubio frotando la cálida piel, lo que le valió gemidos de su adorable dobe. Naruto pronto, comenzó a moverse adelante y atrás, en un vaivén que aumentó la presión en la entrepierna, libero su boca para aferrarse ahora al cuello de Naruto, chupando, masticando. Naruto jadeo pesadamente, cuando Sasuke llego a su clavícula, el también lamio el cuello del gato, el azabache tiro de él.

No se detuvieron a pensar, aun cuando Sasuke arranco la camisa de Naruto. La tensión sexual había aumentado a un nivel insoportable, lo cual era visible cuando la camisa del gato se unió a la de Naruto en el suelo. Sus bocas recorrían todo lo que podían de la deliciosa carne del otro, dejando marcas a su paso. Cuando Naruto comenzó a quitar los pantalones de Sasuke, el gato, guiándose por la lógica, aumento los frenéticos movimientos que tenían. Naruto se recargo sobre el hombro de Sasuke, y sus piernas se enrollaron alrededor de cintura del gato. Sasuke llevo a su dueño, con torpeza a la habitación y le tiro a la cama. Naruto atrajo a Sasuke hacia él, comenzando un fogoso y húmedo enfrentamiento entre sus bocas.

Sasuke se situó entre las piernas de Naruto, quitando con rapidez los molestos pantalones que le impedían ver por completo a su dobe. Naruto pataleo impaciente, buscando seguir pegado a Sasuke. El gato arrojo la ropa que antes le impedía tocarlo, quito el bóxer de Naruto, y su propia ropa termino en el suelo junto a la del rubio.

Cuando las manos de Sasuke habían desnudado por completo al rubio, este esperaba algún ataque de timidez. Sin embargo pareció volverse más audaz, halando a Sasuke, desesperado por contacto. Sasuke llevo sus caderas hacia abajo, haciendo que se frotaran contra las del rubio, un leve gemido hizo fricción contra la piel del cuello de Naruto, este por su parte soltó un gemido lo que hizo eco con el del gato. Su boca parecía haber tomado vida propia, no sabía cómo había sucedido y sinceramente no le importaba, pero tenía que hacer algo con el flujo de sonidos que salían de ella.

Cuando Naruto prendió de nuevo su boca en el cuello de Sasuke, este era consciente de lo que el rubio trataba de hacer. Su adorable dobe estaba tratando de amortiguar los fuertes sonidos que salían de su boca, tratando de evitar que llegaran a los oídos de Sasuke. Sasuke no quería eso. Se movió hacia abajo, sacando su cuello fuera del alcance del rubio esperando tomar un pezón del rubio entre su boca. La respiración de Naruto se volvió irregular conforme Sasuke comenzó a chupar, y los gemidos comenzaron a escapar. El azabache tomo el otro pezón con su mano, sonriendo sobre el que estaba en su boca, cuando los sonidos del rubio se hicieron más fuertes. Su cola se contrajo ligeramente, y Sasuke decidió que había esperado suficiente. La enrollo alrededor de la polla de Naruto, frotando suavemente.

Naruto se paralizo ante el triple asalto, su mente se perdió por completo. Si se hubiese detenido a pensar seguramente se habría preguntado a donde se había ido Sasuke, pero no tiempo tuvo de ello hasta que la mano que estaba sobre su otro pezón desapareció.

― ¿Sa-Sasuke? ― pregunto levantando levemente la cabeza, fijando su vista en la cabeza azabache que aún se hallaba entretenida en su pecho ― ¿Qué-que? Ahhh.

La cabeza de Naruto cayó hacia atrás, cuando la cola le apretó antes de comenzar a frotar más fuerte. La mente de Naruto se quedó en blanco, hasta que sintió un dedo frio rozar su entrada.

El aliento de Naruto fue capturado, y se obligó a relajarse. Quería esto, _Dios lo quería._ Abrió más las piernas y miro a Sasuke a través de sus borrosos ojos, los oscuros ojos de Sasuke le miraron llenos de lujuria y deseo. Naruto nunca había visto a nadie que le deseara y necesitara tanto. Una suave risa revoloteo en el rostro de Naruto, Sasuke le regreso la sonrisa.

Naruto grito, cerrando los ojos, cuando el dedo empujo, y la cola comenzó a moverse más rápido, buscando distraerlo del dedo, pero Naruto llevo sus manos hacia abajo, y tomó la cola parando todo movimiento. Naruto podía sentir los ojos de Sasuke sobre él, pero decidió ignorarlos, centrándose en el dedo que se movía dentro y fuera de él. Quería sentirlo, deleitarse con él, se sentía tan bien. Cuando Sasuke añadió un segundo dedo, buscando extender su estrecha entrada, las manos de Naruto se retiraron permitiendo a la cola que reiniciara sus movimientos. Sasuke rápidamente le hizo olvidarse del dolor, distrayéndolo de la manera más placentera. Pronto un tercer dedo se añadió, y la cara de Naruto se descompuso. Bien ahora sentía dolor.

―Naruto mírame ― Sasuke respiraba, se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con su dueño ― Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, y miraron los negros de Sasuke. El gato le sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse para capturar los carnosos labios de Naruto. Uzumaki se entregó por completo al beso, un gemido viajo a través de la boca de Sasuke.

Naruto libero sus labios para gritar, llegando a coger los brazos del azabache. Sasuke miro a Naruto, y se sorprendió al ver como la lujuria y el deseo en sus ojos se hacía más profunda.

― Toca de nuevo ahí ― susurro Naruto ― ¡Oh dios, por favor toca de nuevo ahí!

Sasuke empujo tocando en el lugar que le había sido indicado, y sonrió cuando Naruto soltó un chillido. Toco un par de veces más, hasta que sintió que era suficiente.

Sasuke se retiró por completo de Naruto, sentándose sobre sus patas traseras ante la inspección de Naruto, el cual jadeaba fuertemente mirando hacia él. La cola de Sasuke se deslizo del miembro de Naruto, hacia su interior. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, y se sentó, capturando la resbaladiza cola.

― No ― dijo entre dientes ― De ninguna manera, no, y un cuerno.

Sasuke puso mala cara, pero asintió con la cabeza y retiro la cola. Ya podría meterla en el interior de Naruto en otro momento. Rápidamente tomo el tubo de lubricante y puso sobre su mano, y sobre su dura polla. Naruto se movió un poco en la cama, con sus ojos fijos en Sasuke.

El gato se apoyó buscando posicionarse fuera de la estrecha entrada. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Naruto, pidiendo permiso silenciosamente. Naruto asintió con la cabeza, con movimiento desesperado.

― Oh dios, si ― dijo jadeando ― Si, sí, sí.

Sasuke comenzó a empujar tomando de las caderas a Naruto. La cara de Naruto se torció ante el dolor. Sasuke se empalo en el apretado y caliente interior, Naruto logro girar estar a su lado, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y escondidas debajo de su barbilla, su cara estaba contraída. Sasuke sonrió, mientras buscaba bajar la pierna del rubio a modo de dejarlo a horcajadas sobre él, el movimiento provoco que entrara más adentro. Lanzo la otra pierna de Naruto al hombro, antes de empujar y estar completamente en aquel cálido interior.

Naruto soltó un llanto desesperado, retorciéndose sobre la polla de Sasuke. El gato se inclinó hasta llegar a su cuello, y comenzar a lamer, esperando a que su dueño se adaptara a su longitud, dejando huellas en la morena piel sonriendo ante cada una.

Naruto respiro un poco, antes de moverse un poco, miro a Sasuke quien le miro con la ceja levantada.

― Está bien ― susurro Naruto ― Muévete.

Sasuke no vacilo, se retiró antes de entrar de nuevo causando que Naruto gritara, Sasuke comenzó a moverse saliendo y entrando, sin ningún patrón o ritmo en particular.

― Uwa ― la cara de Naruto estaba contraída en una mueca ― Ngh. S'ke…nahhh

Sasuke estaba feliz antes los ruidos que Naruto hacía, su interior se apretaba haciéndole más difícil que se moviera, hasta que golpeo la próstata de Naruto. El rubio lanzo un grito, un sonido hermoso, arrugando las sabanas entre sus manos. Sasuke rio entre dientes, al tiempo en que tocaba aquel lugar una y otra vez, su cola serpenteaba alrededor de Naruto, el cual soltó un sollozo producto del placer, tirando aún más de las sabanas.

Sasuke dejó escapar un ronco gemido bajo cuando se inclinó sobre Naruto. El calor, la presión, todo, era increíble. Sus olores llenaron la habitación, provocando mareos en Sasuke cuando estos asaltaron su nariz. Quería que su aroma fuera permanente en Naruto, que quedase incrustado en su piel, quería que todos supieran que Uzumaki le pertenecía, y que él pertenecía a Naruto.

Naruto dejó escapar un grito cuando Sasuke comenzó a moverse más rápido, Sasuke quería que ambos llegaran juntos, que ambos llegaran al final de la felicidad al mismo tiempo. El rubio lo miro cuando él se volcó sobre su estómago, liberando su pierna y deslizando la otra por el hombro hacia abajo. Se agarró a las caderas de Naruto con más fuerza, inclinándose sobre él y embistiendo con toda su fuerza. La cama golpeo contra la pared. Este gritaba, cuando Sasuke con cada embiste golpeaba su próstata.

De pronto Naruto apretó aún más entorno a su pene, un grito desgarro su garganta, viniéndose sobre la cola de Sasuke, y sobre su propio pecho. Cuando el anillo alrededor de su miembro se apretó aún más, Sasuke se vino. Embistió unas cuantas veces más, antes de salir y derramar su simiente fuera del culo de Naruto salpicándolos en el acto. Al gato no le importo, y sospechaba que a Naruto tampoco. El simplemente se desplomo sobre su dueño, y se deslizo hacia afuera al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento, Naruto se movió debajo de Sasuke, el gato se giró permitiendo que el dobe respirara y se girara sobre su espalda.

― Ahora ― dijo Sasuke jadeando ― Ya no puedes devolverme.

Naruto le miro a los ojos, antes de que una suave risa se extendiera por su cara.

― Y yo no quiero hacerlo.

 _ **Continuara….**_

Y aquí está el tercer capítulo, ¿Ven? Les dije que les gustaría XD.

Al fin el ansiado lemon ha llegado, Naruto solo necesito un empujoncito para ceder ante los encantos de Sasu-neko. Adoro la relación dueño-mascota que tienen esos dos, ¿se dan cuenta que siempre se hace lo que dice o quiere Sasuke?, me pregunto, ¿Quién domestico a quién? XD.

Oh, pero no crean que aquí se soluciona todo aún les faltan cosas por pasar a nuestros tortolitos consentidos. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso y un abrazo a todas.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Que todo se les cumpla, les deseo lo mejor.

Por cierto hablando con Tanuki, me dijo que le alegra ver la respuesta que ha tenido el fic, aun cuando ella no habla español en absoluto, pero espera ver más reviews XD.

Agradecimientos a- Yopos, ginna, Natsuhi-chan, Ranmen-chan, Kuroko du Lincourt, UsuRaKantochi en buSca de TeMe, Mikiita, luna, lena_Kagamine, ame no itami, nya-chan, naruchan147, natsu-miyamoto, Lyra Raven-k, coptesita, Hime-Sora, Enit Shadow, Azura 33, Kitsune_neko, nakatsu-suichi.

Y a todas las que leen, y no dejan review gracias por su tiempo, y bueno si cambio de Nick, sepan que sigo siendo la misma Umi XD, solo cambiare de Nick.

Nota 2: Bueno les dejo este capítulo, traducir, corregir es un rollo ¿Por qué lo hago? Simplemente porque amo escribir, y sobre todo amo el SasuNaru que viva.


	4. Chapter 4 Amor

**Pareja:** SasuNaruSasu

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, OoC, UA

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, (si, si Sasuke lo sabemos Naruto es tuyo, pero los derechos son de Kishi), The Chesire Cat, no me pertenece a mí, sino a autora TanukiRaccoon, sin embargo ella me permitió traducir su fantástico fic al español, no gano nada haciendo esto.

 **Comentarios:** Hola bueno si regrese pronto, no pude evitarlo. Si el capítulo pasado les gusto esperen a ver este, les fascinara, que digo les súper excitara. Sin más preámbulos vallamos pues.

El Gato Chesire Capitulo IV – Amor

 **S** asuke sacudió la cabeza y resoplo ante la camiseta que Naruto le mostro. Naruto le dirigió una mirada antes de lanzar la prenda al montón de descuentos que se hallaba justo espalda. Tomo otra camiseta, pero Sasuke pego un manotazo antes de que se la mostrase si quiera.

― Bien ― Dijo al fin el rubio ― Encuentra algo por ti mismo entonces.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, alejándose dispuesto a encontrar por sí mismo una prenda de buen gusto. No quería admitirlo pero el dobe se veía bien llevando esos colores naranja brillantes. Curioseo un par de cosas antes de pararse en un estante a mirar lo que allí se exhibía.

― ¡Naruto!

Sasuke casi se rompe el cuello al girar la cabeza para ver a la dueña de aquella voz femenina. Una chica de cabello rosa corría por la tienda en dirección a Naruto, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Los ojos de Sasuke se achicaron cuando la chica llego hasta Naruto, y colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa, y le abrazo por la cintura a cambio.

― Hola Sakura ― Escucho Sasuke mientras se escabullía para quedar más cerca ― ¿Qué ha pasado?

― Oh, no mucho ― se rio ella, mientras él la soltaba ― No te he visto en años.

― Si ― dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca ― He estado ocupado.

Sasuke miro con recelo como la chica mostraba su cadera, y enrollaba un mechón de su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

― Bueno, tenemos que salir a cenar ― sugirió ― Tu sabes para ponernos al día.

Sasuke aguanto las palabras que tenía en la boca, y se contuvo de lanzarse contra la mujer. ¡Ella estaba coqueteando con él!, ¡Ella le estaba coqueteando a _su_ dobe! La cola del gato se erizo, y se abstuvo de enrollarse alrededor de su dobe, y gruñirle a la mujer.

― Claro ― concordó Naruto ajeno a todo, y sin percatarse de que la mujer le estaba coqueteando ― Suena muy bien.

Sasuke puso sus ojos con irritación sobre la mujer. No solo era humana, si no que era _mujer_ , una hembra. ¿Es eso lo que Naruto quería?, ¿Una hembra humana?

― Ok, te llamo ― dijo Sakura. Ella le echo los brazos al cuello una vez más, empujando su cuerpo para acercarlo más contra el suyo. Sasuke soltó un leve gruñido sin que este fuese percibido por los humanos, y ella se fue.

En un segundo Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto. Todavía podía percibir el extraño olor de la mujer sobre su dobe. No le gusto, ni un poquito.

― A casa ― gruño ― ¡Ahora, dobe!

― ¿Eh? ― Naruto miro a Sasuke con ojos inocentes ― Pero aún no hemos terminado.

Sasuke con calma agarro el brazo de Naruto, y lo arrastro fuera de la tienda. Ellos iban a casa, ya que él se iba a encargar de borrar aquel olor de la humana, y lo sustituiría por el ruyo, Sasuke no era alguien inseguro.

 **S** asuke deslizo sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, ronroneo con satisfacción ante la mezcla de olores que llego a su nariz. Naruto olía a sí mismo, a Sasuke y a sexo. Sasuke se arrimó más a su dueño, tirando de las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Naruto se movió, frunciendo el ceño y empujando a Sasuke lejos de él.

― Muévete, ¿quieres? ― refunfuño ― Hace demasiado calor.

― No ― respondió Sasuke, apretando aún más el agarre sobre el rubio.

― Estas demasiado caliente ― gimió el rubio empujando el pecho de Sasuke ― ¡Fuera!

El dobe luchaba entre sus brazos, Sasuke le miro antes de liberarlo. En un instante Naruto se hallaba del otro lado de la cama, suspirando de alivio antes de dejarse caer fuera de esta. Las manos de Sasuke se sacudieron, antes de levantarse y tomar un poco de ropa en el proceso.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando vio salir a Sasuke. ¿Cuál es su problema?, sabiendo que se había puesto de mal humor, Naruto suspiro y se empujó a sí mismo para ir tras él. Un rayo de dolor atravesó su columna vertebral, y se dejó caer hacia abajo, al tiempo en que un rubor escarlata inundaba su rostro.

― Estúpido gato ― se quejó, girando sobre su sí mismo para enterrar su rostro en la almohada ― No puedo caminar.

En la cocina Sasuke se terminó de poner una polera, antes de pasar una mano por su cabello. Esto no era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Una vez que él y Naruto hacían el amor, se suponía que vivían felices y tenían un montón de momentos de sexo y diversión. Pero el dobe era un ser estúpido e idiota. Estaba echando a Sasuke lejos de él.

Sasuke cruzo el apartamento hasta la puerta y se fue. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con las manos en sus bolsillos no pudo evitar pensar. Si Sasuke fuese mujer, ¿Naruto querría abrazarlo después del sexo?, la idea de su dueño con la humana de pelo rosa acurrucados, hizo que a Sasuke le diesen ganas de vomitar. Dio una patada en la puerta al salir del edificio, miro con sus ojos buscando un lugar conocido al cual ir. Si él fuese humano, Naruto querría salir más seguido con él. Estaría orgulloso de Sasuke, lo exhibiría, y no se molestaría porque Sasuke le dejara demasiados chupetones en su cuello.

Un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Sasuke hacia sus pies. Allí estaba el gato del otro día, su cabeza bermeja se hallaba inclinada hacia un lado. Sasuke sonrió y se puso cuclillas para acariciarlo. El gato comenzó a ronronear, y Sasuke se le sumo feliz, porque el otro gato era feliz. Los animales eran más sencillos. Ellos se acoplaban, porque tenían hacerlo, no por placer, excepto los cerdos, pero aquello era diferente.

Sasuke suspiro mirando a los curiosos ojos rubí. Si fuera un gato normal todo sería más sencillo, Naruto sería feliz, el estaría feliz, y estas estúpidas emociones humanas no le afectarían. Y es que Sasuke estaba seguro que aquello que sentía era amor.

Siempre que veía a Naruto su pecho se comprimía, su corazón latía más rápido. Quería hacer sonreír a Naruto más, y más, y más. Quería más de Naruto, él no se cansaba del rubio sabía que jamás lo haría. Él quería envolver a Naruto entre sus brazos y alejarlo del mundo, para que nadie excepto Sasuke lo viera. Quería a Naruto.

Quería a Naruto por completo. Quería que Naruto le amara, le necesitara, le quisiera mucho.

Sasuke miro al gato una vez más, preguntándose que si fuese un gato normal todo sería más sencillo.

 **N** aruto soltó un gemido suave cuando sus ojos se abrieron. Su mano viajo de forma automática al puesto de Sasuke. Sabía que el gato estaría ahí a su lado, unido a él, mirándolo dormir. Más cuando su mano se topó con la cama vacía, Naruto parpadeo y miro hacia abajo. Sasuke no estaba.

Naruto frunció el ceño antes de recordar. _Cierto yo lo eche._ Con rapidez Naruto se trasladó hasta la concina, para ver si Sasuke estaba ahí. Naruto frunció el ceño a su alrededor, posteriormente fue hacia la sala de estar para obtener el mismo resultado. Estaba vacío.

No. No lo estaba, sentado en la parte posterior de la camilla estaba un gato. Un gato _real._ De color rubí, con sus ojos un tono más claro, que al verlo le dieron una mirada perezosa la se extendió cuando Naruto llegó hasta él, tendiéndole la mano de manera vacilante. El gato olio su mano, y pareció reconocer el olor de esta. Empezó a ronronear, mientras embestía contra su mano. Naruto obedeció, acariciando al gato, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

― ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ― murmuro ― ¿Y de dónde vienes?

Naruto se congelo, a medida que su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar. Miro al gato, quien le miraba a su vez. Acaricio al gato de nuevo, su piel era tan suave como el pelo de Sasuke.

― No ― susurro ― No, No ¡tú no puedes ser Sasuke!

Naruto cogió al gato, llevando al pobre animal hasta tenerlo cerca de su rostro. El gato gruño, su nariz se secó, y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Naruto grito, abrazando al gato con pecho.

― ¡No! ― grito ― ¡No, Sasuke, no!

Naruto fue en busca del teléfono, tomo un número que había sobre la mesa de café en el camino. Sosteniendo al gato en una mano, y marcando el número de teléfono con la otra, mientras el gato luchaba para tratar de liberarse. Naruto le empujo más contra sí, y lo acuno ignorando la evidente molestia del felino. El teléfono sonó de inmediato.

― _Moshi, Moshi_ ― saludo Kakashi ― _Hatake Kakashi al habla._

― _Kakashi_ ― grito Naruto al teléfono ― _¡Ayuda!_

― _"…"_ ― Un suspiro se oyó atraves del teléfono ― _¿Qué pasa Naruto?_

― Ayuda ― dijo casi sollozando el rubio, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo llevándose al gato con el ― Sasuke se convirtió en un gato.

― _Sasuke es un gato_.

― No ― protesto Naruto ― Un gato de verdad, con garras y todo.

― _"…"_ ― Silencio fue lo que escucho Naruto del otro lado de la línea ― _¿No es eso lo que querías?_

― No ― grito Naruto ― Bueno si, pero no. ¡Ahora, No!

― _¿No?_ ― La voz de Kakashi se escuchaba ligeramente alegre ― _¿Qué ha cambiado ahora?_

― Mira, ¿Vas a ayudar o no? ―exigió Naruto ― ¿Cómo puedo conseguir que regrese a la normalidad?

― _¿Qué regrese a la normalidad?_ ― Kakashi se rio ― _No creo que pueda, ¿Por qué?_

― ¡NO! ― grito Naruto, haciendo caso omiso del pequeño Sasuke en su mano ― No, necesito a Sasuke. ¡A Sasuke real! ¡Lo necesito!, Kakashi. Yo, yo no p- puedo.

― _¿Si?_ ― Maldito Kakashi, que acaso le pagaban lo suficiente por hacerlo sufrir ― _¿Qué?_

― Yo no le dije ― grito Naruto, mientras apretaba el teléfono ― ¡Yo no le dije cuanto lo necesito!, ¡Lo mucho que significa para mí!, cuanto lo a-amo.

― _¿Lo amas?_ ― dijo Kakashi. Un fuerte rubor cubrió la cara del rubio ― _¿Es eso?_

― Ah ― Naruto miro hacia un lado, olvidándose de su conversación telefónica ― Tal vez.

― _Es o no es_ ― Kakashi estaba muy divertido con todo esto ― _Entonces, ¿Qué es?_

― Ok ― gruño Naruto ― ¡Lo amo! ¡Me encanta Sasuke!

― Dobe.

Naruto levanto la vista, liberando de su mano al gato. Sasuke estaba parado en la puerta. Sasuke el humanoide. Su cola se agitaba, mientras su indescifrable mirada se posaba sobre Naruto. Llevaba un cartón de leche en la mano, y gama la cartera de Naruto en la otra. Naruto miro al gato directamente, y después a Sasuke, al gato, a Sasuke y después al otro, y así sucesivamente.

― ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, Sasuke ― susurro Naruto ― No importa.

Naruto colgó el teléfono, Sasuke dejo la leche y la cartera sobre la mesa. A continuación se agacho para recoger al gato, para deleite del animal.

― He traído un gato a casa ― la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba divertida ― Espero que no importe.

Naruto miro al gato cuando Sasuke lo dejo en el piso. Después miro a _su gato,_ y se asustó al ver la sonrisa en el rostro depredador de Sasuke. Naruto se puso de pie y su estómago se encogió conforme Sasuke avanzaba.

― Tu ― le murmuro el gato con voz ronca ― Me amas.

Naruto puso mala cara, mirando hacia los lados. Su rostro había pasado al rojo profundo. ¿Cómo es que aun respiro?, se preguntó. Miro por la ventana, haciendo caso omiso de que Sasuke se acercaba rápidamente.

― Tu ― Sasuke ronroneo ― Me amas.

― ¿Y qué? ― gruño Naruto, cruzándose de brazos. La sonrisa de Sasuke creció aún más, convirtiéndose en una verdadera sonrisa. Extendió la mano y tomo el rostro de Naruto para acercarlo a él, y darle un beso profundo. Naruto chillo cuando la lengua se deslizo por su boca y se movió, hasta que Sasuke le apretó aún más, llevando sus manos hacia su cintura Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, antes de dejar caer sus brazos hacia el cuello de Sasuke. El gato se hizo hacia atrás, con su sonrisa de regreso.

― Te amo demasiado ― susurro al oído de Naruto. El rubor de Naruto volvió, y miro hacia otro lado. Sin inmutarse Sasuke comenzó a lamer la oreja de Naruto, provocando que este comenzara a jadear.

― Ahhh ― le temblaban un poco las rodillas, y sus manos se deslizaron para agarrarse de la camisa de Sasuke ― Sasuke.

― Te amo Naruto ― dijo Sasuke en voz baja ― Y seré tu mascota por siempre.

Naruto le permitió a su gato besarlo y arrastrarlo hacia el dormitorio. Lo había dicho una vez, Sasuke lo sabía, no necesitaba repetirlo. Nunca.

 **N** aruto rasco las orejas de su nueva mascota, el gato bermejo ronroneo. Tiro de la sabana que cubría su pecho desnudo, mientras veía a Sasuke caminar con un vaso, y la aspirina prometida. Naruto suspiro de alivio al verlo llegar. Sasuke había estado más entusiasmado que de costumbre, y había sido duro con él. Sasuke sonrió, metió la pastilla a su propia boca y tomo un trago de agua. Se inclinó hacia Naruto apretando sus labios contra los suyos, para transferir el bocado. El agua escurría entre los labios de Naruto, este trago el agua de la boca, antes de girarse hacia Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke lamia tranquilamente el agua derramada, mientras miraba a su mascota.

― ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? ― pregunto Naruto. Tenían todo lo que el gato podía necesitar, él lo había comprado cuando pensó que Sasuke sería un gato real. Sasuke miro al gato, antes de recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

― Kyuubi ― Naruto parpadeo hacia su escritorio, donde un libro sobre la leyenda de Kyuubi reposaba sobre él. ¿Cómo Sasuke sabía que estaba interesado en esas cosas?, ah sí el gato revisaba todas sus cosas.

― Kyuubi ― murmuro Naruto ― Me parece bien.

Sasuke rodo sobre el hombro de Naruto, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Kyuubi. El gato se estiro, permitió una última caricia, y salto de la cama dirigiéndose sala de estar. Naruto le miro con el ceño fruncido.

― ¿No le gusta su nombre? ― murmuro Naruto. Sasuke le ignoro, y prefirió posar sus labios sobre el delicioso cuello. Un gemido escapo de Naruto cuando Sasuke comenzó a succionar con fuerza, con una mano el gato recostó al rubio sobre la cama. La otra comenzó a vagar por el bronceado cuerpo, atrayendo más gemidos de su delicioso dobe. Naruto jadeaba ligeramente, cuando vio a Sasuke con los ojos entornados.

― ¿Otra vez? ― murmuro ― mmmm.

― Una vez más ― confirmo Sasuke ― Quiero sentirte de nuevo.

― Dios, Sasuke ― dijo el rubio, cuando Sasuke se dirigió hacia sus pezones ― De acuerdo ― Sasuke sonrió sobre el pezón de Naruto, mientras su manos errantes le acariciaban.

 _Su Naruto,_ lo amaba.

 _ **Continuara…**_

Aquí estamos con el capítulo 4, y bueno les comento que actualizare en dos semanas debido a que a partir de mañana me dedicare a mis proyectos para participar en el FLSN, así como en el reto terrorífico del grupo Shhh…SasuNaru…NaruSasu, y como participo tanto como escritora como dibujante, me tomara mi tiempo así que nos vemos en dos semanas.  



End file.
